


Menudas frases románticas

by YuiMakino



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuiMakino/pseuds/YuiMakino
Summary: Bokuto realmente no tenía la intención de hacer un hechizo sin varita, y definitivamente no tenía la intención de eliminar la inteligencia de Akaashi, y está haciendo todo lo posible por arreglarlo, ¿de acuerdo?





	Menudas frases románticas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TulipanesMUR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TulipanesMUR/gifts).
  * A translation of [Such Sweet Nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220580) by [tiggeryumyum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiggeryumyum/pseuds/tiggeryumyum). 



> Traducción hecha con motivo del Bokuaka Day (yo sé que llego tarde ¬_¬).

Bokuto nunca conoció a un Ravenclaw que le gustara, y eso es todo.

Él es un Gryffindor, así que se supone que no le gustan los Slytherins, pero hasta ahora todo ha estado bien. Algunos de ellos son imbéciles, tipos realmente sucios, pero al menos son molestos de una manera que permite a Bokuto retarlos en duelo, enfrentarse contra ellos y vencerlos. Bokuto conoce las reglas del juego y sabe cómo ganarlas.

Los Ravenclaw, sin embargo, no son molestos de esa manera.

Bokuto una vez escuchó a algunos estudiantes hablar sobre cómo la _Copa de la Casas_ y los _Puntos de la Casa_ e incluso la _Copa de Quidditch_ estaban sobrevalorados y era una tontería estar tan entusiasmados por ello, ¿y adivina quiénes eran? Ravenclaws. Por supuesto.

Kuroo es uno de los peores, y Akaashi es el peor de todos. Bokuto lo sabe, porque son cazadores en el equipo de Quidditch de Ravenclaw. Juega contra ellos cada año, y los dos se mueven en formaciones tan justas que tienen que estar usando legeremancia. Ellos giran y dan vueltas en patrones vertiginosos y complicados, volando a través de los cazadores de Gryffindor, el guardián de Gryffindor, y hacia el poste de gol de Gryffindor, anotando punto tras punto.

Bokuto es el que se supone debe frenarlos, pero son los cazadores más retorcidos contra los que ha jugado, y la mitad del tiempo cuando trata de golpearlos con una bludger, ¡él termina golpeando a alguien de Gryffindor en su lugar! Cada vez que vuela de verdad y golpea el hombro de Akaashi, o la espalda de Kuroo, Bokuto canta victoria, y estará de buen humor el resto de la semana, incluso si terminan perdiendo el juego.

Pero el quidditch es solo un juego. El mejor juego del mundo, pero hay algunas personas que ni siquiera lo juegan. Bokuto sabe que no debería odiar a ninguno de ellos cuando no están jugando, y tal vez Kuroo esté bien. Algunas veces  hace bromas que son bastante divertidas, y es un apasionado del Quidditch como Bokuto, y a veces se escapa al campo de Quidditch después de horas como Bokuto para hacer un poco de práctica adicional, y Bokuto puede respetar eso.

Akaashi es simplemente lo peor, sin excepciones.

Akaashi es el prefecto de Ravenclaw y arruina la vida de Bokuto. Es debido a Akaashi que Bokuto ha recibido tantas detenciones este año, y el por qué el profesor Ukai dice que podría terminar en periodo de prueba de Quidditch si se sale de la línea nuevamente.

—¿Qué está mal contigo? —Iwaizumi pregunta, cuando Bokuto se desploma en el escritorio junto a él en Encantamientos.

Bokuto gruñe, enojado, y se pone la capucha de la túnica sobre su cabeza.

Así que Iwaizumi lo ignora el resto de la clase. Es un tipo así de confiable.

—Whoa, ¿quién orinó en tus cornflakes?

—¿Qué es cornflakes? —Bokuto exige, más enojado de lo que debería y eso hace que su pregunta suene estúpida, lo que lo hace estar aún más molesto.

—Comida muggle para el desayuno —dice Kamasaki—. Aunque ya en serio. ¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Quería practicar durante las vacaciones de invierno! —dice Bokuto— ¡¡No iba a haber nadie en el campo!!

—¿Pero?

—¡ _Akaashi_ va a estar aquí también! —Bokuto gruñe. Vio la lista de estudiantes que se quedaran en Hogwarts durante las dos semanas de vacaciones, en el escritorio del profesor Ukai.

—¡Me dará una detención a la primera oportunidad que tenga!

—Eres consciente de que a los estudiantes se les permite usar el campo de Quidditch durante las horas diurnas, Bokuto-san.

El corazón de Bokuto se detiene. Él se da vuelta.

El prefecto Akaashi. Los brazos cruzados, las cejas curvadas hacia arriba. Sin expresión.

—La única razón por la que tendría que detenerte es si planearas usar el campo de juego después de la puesta del sol —dice Akaashi—. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

—¡¡No!!

—¿Oh? —Akaashi pregunta. Sonríe un poco, Bokuto puede verlo en su cara, incluso si está tratando de ocultarlo a él le gusta cuando Bokuto se mete en problemas, Bokuto simplemente lo _sabe_. Bokuto frunce el ceño—. Bueno, me alegra escuchar que esto fue solo un malentendido, y estás planeando cumplir con las reglas establecidas para usar el campo de Quidditch.

—A mí también —se queja Bokuto.

—Vaya —dice Kamasaki, mirando a Akaashi cuando se va—. Realmente tiene algo contra ti.

—Es un imbécil.

—No sé —dice Kamasaki—. Para mi Akaashi siempre ha sido un buen tipo.

—El año pasado me atrapó llegando horas después de la hora de regreso de Hogsmeade —dice Tanaka—. Solo me dijo que me apresurara a volver a la sala común. Ni siquiera me quito un punto de la casa.

—¡Akaashi-san me ayudó durante la práctica de Quidditch, también! —Hinata dice.

—¡Entonces ustedes pasen el invierno con él! —Bokuto grita, molesto por toda esta charla sobre el Impresionante Akaashi, y sale del Gran Comedor.

Esto es realmente lo peor. Bokuto incluso aprendió un hechizo de calentamiento, solo para poder utilizar el campo en las horas oscuras del invierno, y Kuroo le contó acerca de un hechizo de ojo de gato que también le permitiría ver en la oscuridad. Iba a ser genial. Ahora solo podrá jugar Quidditch doce horas al día en lugar de dieciséis, o diecinueve o veinte.

Él pisotea con fuerza la cama.

~

Llegan las vacaciones de invierno y Bokuto se despide de sus compañeros de casa durante dos semanas enteras. Nakashima es uno de ellos, y el compañero de cuarto de Bokuto. Con todo empacado y listo para irse temprano, pasó la mañana jugando con un juguete muggle de colores brillantes, antes de aburrirse de el y colocarlo en su mesita de noche.

—Claro —dice, cuando Bokuto le pregunta si puede jugar—. Sin embargo, no sé si será divertido.

Se llama el cubo de Rubik. Por los colores y el objetivo del juego, Bokuto asume que debe ser para niños muy pequeños. Todo esto hace que Bokuto se confíe demasiado, pero todavía está luchando con la cosa durante su última comida juntos, luego en el desayuno del día siguiente y el almuerzo. Al tercer día, decide que la única forma de resolverlo debe ser la transfiguración.

—Este es un juguete para niños muggles —señala Komi. Komi es de Slytherin, pero de todos modos hay tan pocos estudiantes en el castillo que están sentados en la misma mesa—. Eso no puede ser cierto.

—¡Entonces hazlo tú! —Bokuto dice, empujándolo hacia él.

Confiando en que puede tener éxito donde Bokuto no pudo, Komi saca la lengua mientras se concentra, dando vueltas a los cuadrados, una y otra vez. Vueltas, y vueltas, y vueltas. Frunce el ceño, girándolo en sus manos. Vueltas y vueltas.

—Está bien, bueno —dice Komi, bajándolo—. No puedo entenderlo, pero eso no lo hace mágico.

—¿Puedo? —Akaashi. Pasando por detrás de él, de nuevo.

Komi se lo arroja, y Bokuto observa, sospechoso. No quiere admitirlo, pero si hay alguien en Hogwarts que pueda resolverlo, probablemente sea Akaashi, y quiere ver si es posible.

Akaashi lo atrapa, e inmediatamente comienza a girar las diferentes filas con sus esbeltos y astutos dedos.

—Esto no es realmente un juguete para niños —dice Akaashi—. Es un rompecabezas. Principalmente para adultos. Se supone que tiene que ser difícil, aunque una vez que aprendes las diferentes fórmulas, es bastante simple.

Akaashi lo vuelve a colocar sobre la mesa, todos los lados cubiertos de colores sólidos, cada cuadrado acomodado, limpio y ordenado. Bokuto lo recoge, sorprendido, girándolo una y otra vez en sus manos.

Akaashi sonríe ante su sorpresa, y esta vez no se molesta en ocultarlo.

—Y ahora que he terminado mis rondas por el campo de Quidditch —dice—. Supongo que Bokuto-san se irá directo a la cama.

Bokuto había resuelto, anoche, no colarse en el campo de Quidditch. Él sabe que no tiene sentido intentarlo, no obtendrá nada de eso excepto una detención. Sin embargo, su resolución se había debilitado a lo largo del día, ha estado practicando mucho desde el almuerzo, pero esto sólo hizo que se sintiera peor por tener que parar cuando tenía un buen ritmo. Había estado planeando escaparse directamente después de la cena, pero ahora con esta advertencia explícita de que Akaashi estará vigilando...

—Sí —dice Bokuto—. Directo a la cama.

Molesto, Bokuto vuelve a mezclar el cubo con movimientos bruscos y contundentes de sus dedos, destruyendo deliberadamente el limpio trabajo de Akaashi, y luego metiéndolo en su túnica.

~

Bokuto se va directo a la cama y se acuesta durante aproximadamente una hora.

Espera a que Sawamura se meta en la cama y cierre las cortinas a su alrededor, antes de levantarse, todavía con su túnica, para recoger su equipo y su escoba, y escabulléndose por los pasillos de Hogwarts.

Se está moviendo tan silencioso y cuidadoso como puede por los pasillos, pensando solo en no ser atrapado, lo que generalmente funciona lo suficiente bien, pero no esta noche.

—Bokuto-san...

Bokuto gira alrededor.

La varita de Bokuto es de sicómoro, cuerda de dragón, quince pulgadas, elástica. Le gusta mucho su varita, pero no la tiene ahora, y tiene la costumbre de dejarla, colocándola mal junto al fuego de la sala común u olvidándola en su habitación, por lo que se ha vuelto mejor que el estudiante promedio en hacer magia sin varita.

Y la magia sin varita es impresionante, pero también es salvaje, rara y extraña.

Bokuto agita su mano mientras gira, lanzando el hechizo hacia Akaashi, y sus pensamientos no están claros (él sólo está centrado en conseguir esa memoria _fuera_ de la cabeza de Akaashi, hacerle olvidar que Bokuto incluso estuvo aquí, deseando que él no hubiera estado allí para empezar, que él no era el tipo de persona que pensaría en buscar a Bokuto aquí), y toda esa energía desesperada sale disparada hacia la cara de Akaashi.

Akaashi ni siquiera tiene tiempo para parpadear, lo golpea y él retrocede, tambaleándose.

Mientras él cae, una bola, más oscura que la noche en algunas partes, y destellante de un blanco brillante en otras, sale de la cabeza de Akaashi.

Se eleva por el aire como en cámara lenta, y Bokuto la atrapa por instinto. Lo golpea en la palma de la mano, y Bokuto sisea de dolor, ¡la pequeña cosa pica! Rebotándolo de mano en mano, Bokuto se cubre los dedos con sus ropas para sostener la pequeña y extraña bola que había ardido como el hielo contra su piel.

Akaashi ha caído al suelo, y eso debería ser lo más importante, pero una vez que Bokuto ve bien la bola, es difícil estar interesado en otra cosa, es como un mini cosmos ahí dentro. Profundamente oscuro, con diminutas y bonitas luces que destellan antes de apagarse, luego otro destello, como un relámpago, que cruza la superficie.

Ni siquiera puede estar completamente sorprendido. Si hubiera tenido que imaginar como la brillante cabeza de Akaashi podría verse, sería exactamente como esto.

Oh, sí. Akaashi.

Más asustado del castigo que de haberle hecho algún daño (no fue una caída dura ni nada parecido, y no es como si Bokuto hubiera hecho magia oscura), Bokuto observa el cuerpo de Akaashi.

Ya se está moviendo, gimiendo un poco, sosteniendo su cabeza, probando que Bokuto tenía razón. Probablemente esté bien, aparte de algunos moretones, pero ese no será el caso de Bokuto. Una cosa es ser un prefecto lastimado, y otra ser la persona que se atrevió a lastimar a un prefecto.

—¿Qué pasó? —Akaashi pregunta, confundido.

—¡Nada! —Bokuto dice, su única redención está en esa confusión, y él va a ver hasta dónde puede llevarlo— ¡Akaashi, tienes que pensar mejor de mí, porque no estaba haciendo nada malo!

—Oh —dice Akaashi. Se ve un poco intimidado por la ruidosa voz de Bokuto, por lo que Bokuto suda un poco. Tal vez no debería haber dicho nada. Tal vez Akaashi se había olvidado de todo, y Bokuto ahora actuó sospechoso. Tal vez debería haber huido. La frente de Akaashi se arruga mientras piensa profundamente, lentamente se pone de pie y se sacude el polvo de sus ropas—. ¿Estás mintiendo, Bokuto-san?

—¿Po- por qué preguntas eso?

—Sé que causas un montón de problemas —dice Akaashi, en voz muy alta, pero de una manera extraña, casi como un acto. Incluso lo señala con el dedo mientras lo dice, también, como si fuera un maestro estricto de un cómic—. Así que el que digas que no estás tramando algo me hace sospechar.

—¡Bueno, no puedes probarlo! —dice Bokuto. Entonces lo mira un poco más de cerca— ¿Qué... es lo último que recuerdas?

Akaashi inclina su cabeza hacia un lado, pensando profundamente otra vez— ¡La cena! —dice repentinamente, y una sonrisa ilumina su rostro al recordar, y con el puño golpea su palma abierta— ¡Comí jamón glaseado y agua caliente con limón!

Algo-es-Muy-Diferente. Bokuto no está seguro de qué, ni siquiera está seguro de que sea malo. Porque Akaashi sonríe y se ve realmente feliz, más feliz de lo que Bokuto lo ha visto. Pero Bokuto está seguro de que no se luciría tan feliz después de haber sido atacado si aún tuviera esta  giratoria, viciosa y bonita bola dentro de su cabeza.

—Oye —dice Bokuto, y sostiene la pequeña bola centelleante en alto para que Akaashi la vea—. ¿Qué opinas de esto?

Akaashi la mira. Lo considera, volviendo la cabeza.

—Es muy bonito, Bokuto-san...

—¿No sabes lo que es?

Akaashi lo mira con ojos grandes y despistados, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Oh, bueno, bueno —Bokuto resopla, y la mete en sus ropas. Akaashi parpadea por un momento, como si estuviera triste de que Bokuto se llevó la bola, pero solo por un segundo. Luego vuelve a sonreír.

—Está bien, entonces —dice— ¡Buenas noches, Bokuto-san! ¡Duerme bien!

—Tú... —Bokuto se detiene, casi le pregunta ¿ _no me vas a poner en detención?_ , porque eso sería básicamente pedirlo, pero por lo extraño que está actuando Akaashi, tal vez eso no sea un problema. Akaashi se da la vuelta, esperando pacientemente a que Bokuto termine—Uh, eres, ah. Eres un buen prefecto.

—¡Oh! —Akaashi dice, y sonríe sorprendido—. ¡Muchas gracias, Bokuto-san!

Él camina con pasos ligeros y felices por el pasillo hasta el dormitorio de Ravenclaw.

Tal vez, piensa Bokuto, una buena noche de descanso lo arreglará.

~

—Oh, Bokuto-san —dice Akaashi, a la mañana siguiente. Su voz es casi irreconocible. Es suave y ligera, y carece del habitual tono frio y preciso—. Dejaste esto.

Él está sosteniendo el cubo de Rubik. Frunce el ceño, girando las filas con desaliento—. Desafortunadamente se volvió a mezclar anoche. No he podido resolverlo esta vez.

Akaashi lo intenta un par de veces más mientras esta ahí de pie, él se rinde con un encogimiento de hombros y se lo acerca para que Bokuto lo tome.

Bokuto lo alcanza lentamente, mirando a Akaashi de arriba a abajo mientras finalmente lo agarra. Akaashi sonríe dulcemente, luego comienza a caminar hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw para el desayuno.

Nadie en Ravenclaw se ve molesto, confundido o incluso les está prestando atención.

Akaashi es el único Ravenclaw de su año que se queda aquí durante el invierno, se da cuenta Bokuto. Pero Shibayama está allí, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, y Hanamaki, y lo peor de todo: _Kuroo_. Akaashi logró pasar la noche pasada sin ser detectado porque su dormitorio estaba vacío, probablemente, pero si alguno de ellos le dice incluso una palabra a Akaashi, si es que vislumbran esa dulce sonrisa, sabrán que algo está mal al instante.

Con pánico, Bokuto corre tras Akaashi, le agarra la muñeca y lo arrastra fuera del Gran Comedor.

Es solo una vez que bajan los escalones de la mazmorra que se da cuenta de que Akaashi no había protestado en absoluto, o había hecho una pregunta. La expresión de su rostro es ligeramente curiosa, los ojos viajan alrededor del techo de la estrecha escalera como nunca lo había visto antes.

Gimiendo por la creciente sensación de miedo, Bokuto se apresura aún más rápido por los escalones.

—Eres bueno en pociones, ¿verdad? —dice Bokuto.

Akaashi sonríe más ampliamente, contento, inflando su pecho— He conseguido la máxima nota cada año.

Esa es la mejor clase de Akaashi, él lo sabe. Y él es inteligente. Y tal vez... ¿tal vez una poción puede arreglar esto?

Bokuto abre la cerradura y empuja la puerta del aula de pociones. Coloca a Akaashi frente a una de las ollas, y Akaashi espera allí, obediente, mientras Bokuto acude a los suministros y toma todos los ingredientes que pueden tener que ver con la memoria, la inteligencia, la suerte y la salud.

Los deja en la mesa frente a Akaashi, quien hace un suave sonido de sorpresa.

—¿Estamos haciendo pociones? ­­—pregunta, sonando muy feliz por eso.

—Sí, necesitamos una poción para arreglar lo que sucedió anoche.

—Oh... sí, por supuesto —dice Akaashi, repentinamente muy serio. Bien, piensa Bokuto, aliviado. Estaba empezando a preocuparse de que lo que le había pasado a Akaashi era tan malo que, para empezar, ni siquiera él podía decir que había algo malo en sí mismo.

—Entonces, ¿va a ser una poción para arreglar la mente de alguien? O para ver qué tiene de malo...

La puerta de la sala de pociones se abre.

—¿Bokuto? —Komi pregunta, asomando la cabeza. Se ve confundido—. Es hora de desayunar, que...

—¡¡¡Nada!!! —Bokuto ladra, extendiendo sus brazos, escondiendo a Akaashi de la vista.

—Ajá. ¿Quién está detrás de ti?

—¡Yo! ¡Soy yo! —Akaashi dice, mirando alrededor del brazo de Bokuto y saludando.

La sonrisa de Komi cae. Él es listo. Él conoce a Akaashi. Algo es sospechoso aquí, Akaashi nunca se presentaría como si fuera algo agradable y bueno que simplemente exista, y por supuesto que Komi puede notarlo—Entooonces... ¿qué están haciendo? ¿Un crédito extra?

—¡Sí! ¡Eso! ¡El prefecto Akaashi me ofreció un crédito extra para salir de detención! —dice bokuto— ¿Ves?

Akaashi ha comenzado a revisar los ingredientes, revisándolos uno por uno, levantándolos más cerca de su cara— Hm—dice, sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras vuelve a colocar el ingrediente en la mesa.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás preparando? —Komi pregunta, entrando más en la habitación, entrecerrando los ojos— ¿Akaashi?

—¡Deja de distraerlo, este es un trabajo realmente importante! —dice Bokuto.

Komi no parece creerle, pero con Akaashi allí, el perfecto Prefecto Akaashi, quien nunca violaría una regla en su vida, ¿cómo podría dudarlo?

—Pero si él te va a dar el crédito extra, ¿por qué es él quien hace el trabajo?

—Está... enseñándomelo —dice Bokuto— ¡Y tú también me distraes! ¡Así que vete!

—He terminado —Akaashi interviene.

Bokuto sabe que no puede estar bien. Él intercambia una mirada confundida con Komi. La olla frente a Akaashi está vacía, ni siquiera encendió la llama ni sacó su libro de pociones o su cuchara.

—¿Terminado qué? —Bokuto pregunta.

—Los he ordenado, por su letra —dice Akaashi, con una sonrisa muy complacida.

—¿Letra? —Komi pregunta.

—Aspohdel, bezoar, croakoa, dittany, fluxweed, horklump, newt y vinagre —dice Akaashi, señalando cada uno a medida que avanza. Cuando termina, junta sus manos cuidadosamente, mirando a Bokuto, silenciosamente feliz con su trabajo.

Bokuto y Komi lo miran fijamente.

—Uh, ¿qué le pasa? —Komi pregunta—. ¿Qué le hiciste?

—¡Nada!

—No te enfades, aún podemos preparar una poción —dice Akaashi, preocupado por su pelea—. Sé que es muy importante arreglar lo que pasó anoche.

—¿Qué paso anoche? —Komi le exige a Bokuto.

—El cubo de Rubik se mezcló de nuevo —dice Akaashi con gravedad—. Vamos a hacer una poción para arreglarlo.

La mirada de Komi se desliza hacia Bokuto, horrorizada, señalándolo.

—¡No lo sé! —Bokuto dice, agarrando su cara— ¡No quise hacerlo! Simplemente estábamos en el pasillo y quería que él lo olvidara, ¡y creo que hice magia sin varita a pesar de que no estaba intentándolo y esto salió!

Bokuto saca la bola estrellada de Akaashi de su túnica.

Los ojos de Komi se abren.

—¿Sabes lo que es? —Bokuto pregunta.

—No —dice Komi— ¡Pero se ve jodidamente importante, Bokuto!

Komi gime, les dice que se queden ahí, y sale de la habitación.

—¿Hemos hecho algo mal, Bokuto-san? —Akaashi pregunta, después de un segundo de silencio.

Suena preocupado, su expresión es suave de una manera que Bokuto nunca ha visto. Hace que Bokuto se sienta más bajo que la suciedad, porque, por supuesto, todo esto es culpa suya.

—No —dice—. Komi solo está siendo entrometido, pero todo estará bien.

—Oh, bien —Akaashi sonríe y espera, pero no mucho, porque Komi regresa rápido, y es por eso que a Bokuto le gustan los Slytherins. Porque él no regresa con un profesor, regresa con el astutamente hábil Suna.

Suna echa un vistazo a la bola estrellada de Akaashi, y hace una mueca.

—Esta es una bola de rasgo —dice Suna—. Robaste uno de sus rasgos. Probablemente su inteligencia.

De todas las cosas para tomar de un Ravenclaw, y de Akaashi, de todos los Ravenclaw...

—¿Cómo la devuelvo?

—Simplemente, devuélvela —dice Suna—. Debería ir a donde pertenece. Todavía es él, después de todo.

Pero Bokuto intenta hacer eso, y al igual que Bokuto, Akaashi se aleja rápidamente, sacudiendo sus dedos.

—Ouch —dice, y luego mira a Bokuto, con una expresión triste y ligeramente traicionada, como si le preguntara qué hizo para merecer eso—. ¿Bokuto-san?

—Huh —dice Suna, levitando la bola hacia arriba, girándola lentamente, mirándola—. Tal vez simplemente es menos estresante ser un idiota.

A Bokuto no le gusta cómo suena eso— ¿Qué significa? ¿Por qué le duele?

Suna se encoge de hombros—. Pregúntale a un profesor. Mientras no pierdas la bola, es hipotéticamente solucionable

—¿Un profesor?

—Sí, un profesor —dice Suna— ¿Alguien que realmente sepa lo que está haciendo? No es un gran problema, no es como si hubieras hecho algo Imperdonable.

Bokuto asiente. Eso es verdad.

Pero también es cierto que el profesor Ukai definitivamente lo pondrá en periodo de prueba si se entera de esto. La solución parece bastante fácil, por lo que dijo Suna, y Bokuto cree que poder jugar Quidditch vale al menos el esfuerzo de intentar hacerlo él mismo, primero.

Una vez su gato estuvo enfermo, y Bokuto tuvo que esconder la medicina en su comida. Tal vez esto sea igual.

—¡Akaashi! —Bokuto lo llama—. ¡Atrápalo!

Akaashi reacciona con el mismo instinto que Bokuto, extendiendo las manos, pero en lugar de acunarlo con tanto cuidado como puede, cuando comienza a picar, Akaashi retrocede y lo deja caer al suelo.

—¡Bokuto-san! —Él lo regaña, ahora empieza a parecer molesto—. Eso fue muy tonto. Por favor, para.

Pero incluso ahora, aunque enojado, hay una frialdad que falta en la mirada de Akaashi, una aguda, fría, astuta.

Mantiene a Akaashi para él solo todo el día, lo lleva a escondidas al Gran Comedor para comer cuando el salón está prácticamente vacío, y luego lo lleva a la biblioteca, donde ningún estudiante estaría durante las vacaciones de invierno, ni siquiera los Ravenclaw. Akaashi sigue a Bokuto sin quejarse, y sin su habitual frialdad es un chico dulce, suave y tranquilo.

—¿Que estas escribiendo? —Bokuto pregunta cuando ve que Akaashi saca su pluma en la biblioteca—. Ese no es uno de los libros de Hogwarts, ¿verdad?

—No, este es mi diario —dice Akaashi, aun dibujando unas líneas—. Las cosas importantes van aquí, normalmente, pero en este momento no puedo pensar en ninguna. Pero el sonido de la pluma en el papel es bastante bueno, ¿no crees?

Él sonríe, trazando línea, tras línea, tras línea, tras línea, disfrutando del suave rasguño de cada una.

Bokuto siente miedo, profundo y muy real, al darse cuenta de que lo que ha hecho es realmente imperdonable.

~

Bokuto decide que, si no puede resolver esto antes del fin de las vacaciones de invierno, acudirá a un profesor. Le quedan nueve días, aunque está más cerca del ocho, porque ya es hora de acostarse. Bokuto mira tristemente las banderas de las casas de Hogwarts, agitándose con el viento sobre el campo de Quidditch mientras él pasa por una ventana. Sin embargo, ni siquiera puede justificar estar triste por sus vacaciones perdidas. No cuando él lo causó.

No puede arriesgarse a que Akaashi duerma en el dormitorio de Ravenclaw otra vez, y Akaashi no puede resolver la pregunta para entrar, de todos modos. Bokuto lo lleva furtivamente al dormitorio de Gryffindor, pero hay otro problema, igual de grande. Él comparte una habitación con Sawamura, quien no es un prefecto porque un estudiante de clase superior todavía tiene el título por un año más, pero es tan estricto como Akaashi, e irá directamente con el director y a la enfermería si se entera.

Como con todo lo demás, Akaashi está más que feliz de seguirlo cuando Bokuto lo lleva al dormitorio de Gryffindor.

—Ponte estos —dice Bokuto, agarrando sus pijamas más nuevos y mejores, porque incluso ahora, de esta manera, Akaashi es formal, educado y elegante, y debería tener cosas bonitas tocando su piel.

—Y tendrás que dormir conmigo en la cama —dice Bokuto, porque Sawamura definitivamente revisará cualquier cama que vea con las cortinas cerradas, cuando deberían estar abiertas.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo? —Akaashi jadea, con la mano yendo a su boca.

—Sí —dice Bokuto, luchando por mantener su voz firme después de ver una expresión tan adorable en el rostro de Akaashi.

—¿ _Tengo_ que hacerlo? —repite Akaashi, esta vez luciendo preocupado.

—¡No será malo, ni nada! —dice Bokuto— Ronco un poco, pero puedo lanzar un hechizo silenciador. ¡Soy el mejor en hechizos silenciadores!

—... De acuerdo —dice Akaashi, y se sienta lentamente en la cama de Bokuto, con el pijama de Gryffindor de Bokuto, de color rojo brillante. Se sienta en las mantas temáticas de Gryffindor, de color rojo brillante, luciendo nervioso y tímido, y también lindo.

Bokuto ha estado pensando eso mucho últimamente, pero es difícil no hacerlo. Que Akaashi este así lo vuelve algo indefenso, y es como cuando Bokuto ve a un bebé animal que no puede cuidarse a sí mismo. Akaashi necesita ayuda, y eso lo hace dulce.

Además, piensa Bokuto, puede que Akaashi use algo de la helada frialdad de su inteligencia para hacer que su rostro se vea un poco más serio de lo que es naturalmente. Sus rasgos son muy finos y pulidos, lo que puede ser intimidante si frunce el ceño, pero también es simplemente lindo cuando no lo hace.

Bokuto está pensando en todo esto cuando termina de ponerse el pijama, gatea hacia la cama, y Akaashi se inclina y trata de besarlo.

—¡Akaashi! —Bokuto jadea.

Akaashi se inclina hacia atrás, sobresaltado de nuevo— Tú- tú dijiste, que tenemos que- juntos... —él dice—. Eso fue lo que dijiste...

—¡No de esa manera! ¡Para nada así! —Bokuto grita, horrorizado (¡más que nada por la facilidad con que Akaashi lo aceptó!)—. Los dos vamos a dormir nada más, ¿de acuerdo? Pero es un secreto que estás aquí, así que tiene que ser en la misma cama.

—Oh —dice Akaashi, y sonríe aliviado— Está bien, entonces. Pensé que sería lindo besar a Bokuto-san, pero no estaba tan seguro del resto.

—Claro —dice Bokuto. Su cara se está volviendo rosa, por lo que se gira hacia otro lado, para que Akaashi no pueda verlo.

Él quiere que Akaashi vuelva a la normalidad, porque merece ser la persona que era, pero.

Pero esa no fue la peor cosa que ha escuchado, y tal vez a Bokuto no le importaría escuchar otras cosas así.

Akaashi no ronca, ni nada. Es un poco tierno, y su champú huele a especias picantes. Es agradable quedarse dormido a su lado, e incluso más agradable despertarse, porque Akaashi, con los ojos aturdidos y apenas despierto, presiona un beso en la nariz de Bokuto en primer lugar, luego se ríe, y Bokuto solo puede mirarlo, aturdido.

Le toma un autocontrol que Bokuto no sabía que poseía para evitar devolverle el beso de una manera que no sería una broma, y no lo dejaría riendo.

~

—Oi ~ 'Kaashi-kun

Bokuto no puede evitar que suceda. Está demasiado lejos, y es Kuroo, que se acerca a su amigo, su colega, su compañero de Quidditch, alguien que lo conoce mejor que nadie en el mundo. Han pasado tres días desde que Kuroo habló por última vez con Akaashi, y Kuroo obviamente está preocupado por eso. Va a llegar al fondo de esto, y no hay nada que Bokuto pueda hacer para detenerlo.

Observa cómo sus bocas se mueven en una conversación tranquila, y la cara de Kuroo se arruga más y más en confusión. Lentamente, Bokuto se acerca.

—¿Qué — Kuroo está preguntando, lentamente—… está pasando?

—Bueno —dice Akaashi—. Tengo que admitir que estoy confundido. Creo que tiene que ver con un juguete muggle. Y una poción.

—¿Alguien te dio una poción? —Kuroo pregunta.

—No, no, Bokuto-san iba a pedirme que hiciera una, para, ah, arreglar algo, creo —dice Akaashi, esforzándose juntar las piezas —. Pero al final no lo logramos.

—Ya veo—dice Kuroo, y lentamente gira su mirada hacia Bokuto, parado detrás de Akaashi—. Tal vez nuestro amigo Bokuto pueda aclarar esto para los dos.

—Sí, creo que sí —Akaashi está de acuerdo, sonando aliviado—. Ha sido de mucha ayuda al respecto.

—Apuesto que lo ha sido —dice Kuroo, y Bokuto ya tiene las manos en alto cuando Kuroo comienza a acercarse.

Kuroo escucha la historia, mira hacia abajo a la bola de inteligencia de Akaashi cuando Bokuto la saca. Kuroo asiente, luego le dice a Bokuto que tiene una hora para arreglar esto antes de que Kuroo vaya con el Director Hibarida.

¡Como se esperaba de un Ravenclaw!

~

—No más perder el tiempo, ¿de acuerdo, Akaashi? —dice Bokuto—. Tienes que tomar esto.

Akaashi se estremece, recordando la oscura y desagradable bola que Bokuto saca, y odiándola. Están en el dormitorio de Bokuto nuevamente, en su cama, por lo que Bokuto cree que probablemente será la última vez.

—No, gracias —dice Akaashi.

—Es importante, Akaashi —dice Bokuto.

—No la quiero.

—Pero es tuyo, así que... necesitas tenerlo —dice Bokuto—. Incluso si no la quieres, tienes que hacerlo.

Las cejas de Akaashi se mueven hacia arriba—. Pero duele, Bokuto-san.

—Sí, pero no lo hará para siempre... solo, es como sacar una astilla, ¿sabes? —dice Bokuto—. Solo dolerá al principio.

Akaashi se ve triste, desgarradoramente triste—. ¿Puedo tomar tu mano?

Bokuto agarra su mano, y tal vez la aprieta demasiado fuerte. Y tal vez eso tampoco sea suficiente, porque Akaashi se presiona contra el costado de Bokuto, como si estuviera tratando de encontrar un lugar para esconderse.

—No sé por qué —dice Akaashi, mirando la parte faltante de sí mismo que está en las manos de Bokuto—. Pero siento que no seremos amigos después de esto. ¿Seguiremos siendo amigos?

—Sí —dice Bokuto, en lugar de, _no sabía que nos habíamos vuelto amigos_ , lo que fue su pensamiento real, pero sincero. Él no sabía que había pasado, pero lo había hecho. Incluso si Akaashi vuelve a su malvado y estricto ser después de esto. Bokuto no podrá mirarlo igual.

—¿Recuerdas la noche en que comí jamón glaseado?

—Sí.

—Quería practicar al Quidditch contigo entonces —dice Akaashi—. Pensé que tal vez querrías practicar conmigo, pero luego intentaste escaparte.

—Tú... ¿querías? —Bokuto pregunta, tratando de recordar ese momento, hace tantas noches. ¿Qué había dicho Akaashi en la cena? ¿Algo sobre revisar el campo de Quidditch para saber si Bokuto se estaba escabullendo? Había sonado como una amenaza. ¿Había sido una invitación...?

—¿Podemos jugar Quidditch juntos? —Akaashi pregunta.

—Sí, si quieres —dice Bokuto, luchando por imaginar al verdadero Akaashi queriendo algo así. Pero él si lo hace, por supuesto. Es un pensamiento muy feliz.

Akaashi traga, y endereza sus hombros. Él envuelve su mano alrededor de esa viciosa y linda cosa, y las estrellas en su interior giran locamente, más y más rápido. Akaashi gime, frunciendo el ceño.

Bokuto lo abraza con más fuerza, deseando poder tomar algo de ello, o al menos hacerlo indoloro. Él fue el único que sacó eso, después de todo, así que sería lo justo. Akaashi se queda inmóvil, de repente. Él toma una respiración aguda, como la que podría hacer al salir a una noche de invierno muy fría.

Se sienta derecho, levantándose ligeramente del lado de Bokuto.

Luego toma otra respiración, una respiración más aguda, y se aleja aún más, subiéndose a sus manos y rodillas para hacerlo. Se da vuelta, mirando a Bokuto con horror, con humillación.

—Akaashi...

Akaashi niega con la cabeza, salvajemente, arrastrándose hacia atrás desde la cama, tropezando con sus pies y, literalmente, corriendo hacia la puerta.

~

Akaashi lo ha estado evitando. Él ha estado desayunando tan temprano que ya se había ido cuando Bokuto apareció, y una vez que casi se encontraron en las puertas del Gran Salón, Akaashi lo miró con ojos fríos e ilegibles. Y luego siguió caminando.

—Al menos no te dio detención —señala Komi, mientras caminan fuera del campo de Quidditch, su último día de vacaciones de invierno, saliendo a almorzar.

Bokuto gruñe para sí mismo. En este punto, casi aceptaría la detención, porque al menos entonces Akaashi tendría que decirle algo. Está pensando en eso cuando entran a los vestuarios y encuentran a Akaashi sentado allí, con su escoba.

Se pone rígido, en medio de pulir su mango.

—Uups —dice Komi, y se retira por la puerta, cerrándola para ambos.

Bokuto abre la boca, pero no sabe por dónde empezar.

—Uh. Akaash...

—Sé que crees que soy cruel —dice Akaashi, de repente. A la defensiva.

—¿Qué? —dice Bokuto, teniendo que esforzarse por recordar su opinión de Akaashi antes de que todo esto sucediera—. Bueno... un poco.

—Me advirtieron sobre ti —dice Akaashi—. Cuando me convertí en prefecto.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Me dijeron que no tienes tacto —dice—. Que presumirías sobre cualquier muestra de clemencia, o asumirías que eran las nuevas reglas.

—¡Akaashi, no! ¡Qué! ¡Eso es una mentira! —Bokuto ladra de nuevo. ¿Quién se atrevería a decir tal-

—Me dijeron —dice—. Acerca de un incidente con el actual prefecto de Gryffindor, quien perdió setenta puntos de la casa por no informar de la doxy salvaje que metiste en tu dormitorio, después de que te jactaras de ello en clase.

—Oh —dice Bokuto— Sí.

—No estoy tratando de decir que esta fue una decisión que alguien más tomó, entiéndelo —dice Akaashi—. He sido estricto contigo, y no me arrepiento. Seguiré siendo cruel, Bokuto-san. Pero no es, no es como si...

Bokuto observa al usualmente elocuente Akaashi luchar, asombrado. Incluso separadas de su inteligencia, las palabras de Akaashi siempre habían salido suaves, fluidas y encantadoras. Tal vez sea la inteligencia la que está causando el problema. Tal vez esté obstruyendo todo, cuando antes simplemente podía decirlo, fácil, sin preocuparse.

—No es como si pensara... que eres de lo peor, o una mala persona —dice Akaashi—. No es como si no me gustaras. O eso. Nosotros podríamos... si quisieras. Admiro tus habilidades como golpeador, y a ti también. Como ya sabes, eres... un mago dotado, y pienso que eres... admirable...

—Oye, Akaashi —dice Bokuto.

—¿Sí?

—¿Quieres practicar Quidditch?

Akaashi parpadea, afectado. La estricta línea de su boca en realidad se tambalea un poco, y él asiente una vez, bruscamente —Sí —dice— Por favor.

Bokuto sonríe tanto que casi le duele la cara. Porque Akaashi se merece ser la persona por la que trabajo para ser, y a Bokuto le había gustado ver a Akaashi en su cama diciendo cosas dulces y cálidas, pero no podía imaginar un mundo en el que ambos pudieran suceder.

Sin embargo, ahora puede verlo y tal vez se esté adelantando a sí mismo, pero está ansioso por saber cuándo sucederá. Eventualmente.


End file.
